The objective of Administrative Core (Core A) is to provide administrative support for the efficient functioning of the Program Project. The Core Leader, Dr. Asrar Malik, will be responsible for evaluating the progress of the Program Project as a whole and of the individual research projects. The Administrative Core will coordinate the inter-project and inter-departmental collaborative arrangements and develop new arrangements as deemed necessary for the scientific progress of the Program Project. The Administrative Core will also provide the Projects and Cores with a monthly review of all expenditures and will interact with University Grants and Accounting offices concerning grant budgets. The administrative support provided by the Administrative Core will reconcile all budgets of the Projects and the Cores. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for organizing various weekly meetings and seminars. The Administrative Core will be used equally by the 4 Projects. The Program Director is assisted by a half-time Administrative Assistant/Budget Manager (Mr. Ed Bruno) who handles day-to-day details of program coordination and management, including weekly research seminars, meetings of the prindpal investigators and core leaders and meetings of consultants, reports and correspondence related to the Program Project, and records of purchases and expenditures. The Administrative Assistant (40%) also above maintains the accounting forthe budgets and provides this information to principal investigators and core leaders. The Administrative Assistant works closely with the Accounting Office of the University on all budgetary and personnel issues.